Dragon Stone Academy: A HTTYD Love Story
by My-world-IS-Harry-Potter
Summary: Arina Black is a new girl with a secret Past, an abusive father, a dead mother and a deep secret that died with her mother so not even her father knows. But Arina doesn't anybody about these things well everyone except Hiccup Haddock. He was an exception and he was everything Arina wanted a friend to be. Hiccup would give anything for Arina...even a Leg. Follow them through DSA


Dragon Stone Academy: A HTTYD Love Story

Chapter 1: The New Girl

**A/N: Just to let you know I'm not planning to have Hiccup's mother die/be dead in this. I'm planning to have Arina Black's mother being dead in this so Arina lives with her abusive and Evil father which is why Hiccup helps her in more ways then one.**

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

It was just a normal day at High-School well normal as you can get if you go to Dragon Stone Academy the top school in Berk my island/country. It's to small to be a Country but to big to be an island if you get what I mean but yet we're big enough to have a village named after us and that's where I live the Village of Berk which is named Berk it's fairly small but big enough to have a population of 112 people and how do I know all this? It all comes with the package of being the King of Berk's son. So basically I'm Prince Hiccup Haddock III (3rd)I have a twin sister, Princess Hannah Haddock IV (4th), a little brother, Prince Michael Haddock VII (7th) and a baby sister, Princess Ruby Haddock XI (11th) so yeah anyway back to DSA (Dragon Stone Academy). Only the smart and talented get to go there and unfortunately for me Running, Throwing and Fighting are included in the DSA talents so my childhood bully, Snotlout Yorgenson, gets to go as well but DSA's vocalizing department is absolutely fantastic, it's amazing! And for me, that's where it all started…. The romance with someone at school, Our journey, Our challenges and most of all… Our difficulties and how we worked through them…

*2 months earlier*

"Come on Hiccup! We're going to be late for the first day of the new school year!"

There it is the first sound of the day, Hannah's voice, signalling the fact that we have 30 minutes to get to school. I whipped the covers of my bed and walked over to my oak dresser and pulled out a random t-shirt and a pair of jeans along with my beat up, black, dragon skin patterned sneakers with the yellowy- green laces. While I was getting dressed, Toothless, my rare, black wing-retracted scaled lizard with the yellowy-green eyes that matched my sneakers, flew in and perched on my drawer and he sat there perfectly still for 5 minutes while he watched me dress for school.

"Hiccup Matthew Haddock! If you don't get down here now we will seriously be late for school and while that doesn't bother me it might bother if it ends up on your permanent school record!" Hannah shouted up at me while I was just tying up my trainer laces.

My permanent school record!. No, no, no, no, no. I can not be late! It would damage my perfect record that I have worked very hard these many years at DSA to obtain! Once I had finished doing my laces I literally shot down the stairs like a rocket, grabbing a apple and my lunch bag along the way.

"Bout time" I heard my sister mutter as I rushed past her and down the street, her tailing close behind her ginger hair that she inherited from our father blowing in the wind.

We reached the school in record time well record time for Hannah for me I was a tiny bit late which is what I spent the next 5 minutes in mentor fretting about. I completely forgot about being a couple of seconds late (What?! A couple of Seconds is pretty big for me) when Miss Storm, mine and Hannah's Science teacher and our Mentor, walked into the room. Now usually when she walks into the room I just continue being lost in my thoughts but this time I wasn't, all because of a strange and somehow familiar girl who was following her. And for the first time in forever she actually cleared her throat to speak to the class when usually she just lets us continue whatever we're doing.

"Right class. We have a new student this year. Her name is Arina **(A/N: That's how they spell it from where she comes from)** Black and she has just been transferred here so I hope you help her settle in nicely" Miss. Storm gestured to the girl signalling her to come forward and say something about herself, Arina stepped forward into the light. She had extremely, immensely curly, black hair that went down to exactly half-way between her waist and knees **(A/N: The actual curls went down to Half-way between her waist and knees so if you straightened her hair (Which is impossible, and to her brushing her hair is also impossible) it would reach her Knees)** with a fringe that completely covered her left eye and (The peculiar thing) one single silver lock of hair that was plaited on the left side of her head, she had a round Sky Blue orb for a right eye and possibly her left, extremely pale skin, the kind of skin you would find on someone who's about to faint or something like that, that glowed in the weak, autumn sunlight streaming in from the open window, visible freckles were spotted all under her eyes and over her nose and she looked particularly small for someone who's 15 years old and also exceptionally thin for her age. She looks like she could snap at the slightest touch, she looks like she would be intelligent and an A+ student, she looks like me. Again I was pulled out of my thoughts when she spoke

"Um….. My name is Arina Rosalynn Adriana Ariana Venus Black….." Her voice was quiet but Hiccup was at the front so he was closet and her voice sounded soft and Melodious and made a jingling sound (Like those tiny bells that make the jingling sounds, that's her voice) but beautiful. She looked and sounded like she could do anything like fight a bear as long as she didn't have to be standing up there speaking

"I-I'm 15 y-years old…and m-my b-birthday is o-on 15th o-of J-July" she was shaking so much you could've seen it from the back and she was stuttering like mad. I wanted to help her but I was frozen in my seat luckily, like me, Miss. Storm noticed and stepped in where I didn't and interrupted before the poor girl actually fainted instead of just looking like it

"Okay thank you Arina. Now where can you sit….."

"Nowhere, hopefully" it was quiet enough for Miss. Storm to miss it but she made sure, by the look in her right eye when she looked at me, that she was loud enough for me to hear so I laughed. Unfortunately Miss Storm noticed my laughing and she looked at me also noticing the empty seat next to me

"Ah! I know where to put you, right there in the seat next to Mr. Haddock" she pointed at me

"Okay, miss" Arina replied sounding as if she would give anything to be back at home and not in this strange new school where she was expected to sit in the seat next to an complete stranger! But Hiccup was going to make sure that Arina made friends and that she had a great time at DSA and he was going to make sure that Snotlout and his gang of bullies left her alone!

Arina walked over to me and sat down on my left side.

**Arina's P.O.V**

I walked over and sat down next to a boy with Auburn brown hair (Reddish brown) and Emerald eyes with freckles like mine but not as many as me and pale skin but darker then mine.

"What's you name?" I asked the boy

"H-Hiccup" The boy stutters reminded me to much of myself. This should make things easier

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hiccup" I Feel that this is going to be the best School ever!


End file.
